


Stanford Hoodie

by Baylee_x



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brother Feels, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hoodies, M/M, Post-Stanford, Scents & Smells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 05:26:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3557720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baylee_x/pseuds/Baylee_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has to leave for a few days to go pick up some lore books from a fellow hunter. Dean misses his baby brother more than he thought he would, so he seeks comfort in Sam's favorite old Stanford hoodie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stanford Hoodie

Sam's been gone for five days.

Five days too long in Dean's opinion. Sure the brothers have been away from each other longer than that, Sam did leave for college after all, but not since they started hunting together again. But Sam had insisted on going to another state to pick up some ancient lore books an older hunter had offered them. The hunter was getting ready to head north of where they were so it was a now or never deal. After Bobby verified him as a good man, Sam of course jumped on the offer and left almost immediately to go get the books. Dean had tried to tag along but Sam reminded him that there was work to be done. So Dean was left behind to finish the hunt while Sam drove off in the Impala.

Dean sighed as he flipped through the TV channels. He finished the hunt three days ago, a simple salt and burn. It was weird doing it alone. He had gotten so used to having Sam by his side again. Now he was curled up on the couch, knees to his chest, trying to ignore the painfully obvious empty feeling in the motel room. It sucked, he wasn't used to feeling like this, not since Sam came back. Five whole days since he last saw him. He just hoped that his brother was being careful. And that he was taking good care of his baby.

Dean was snapped out of his thoughts as his stomach growled. He sighed and ran a hand over his face. Despite not eating all day he really wasn't hungry. He rolled over onto his back and laid there for several minutes, staring at a stained ceiling that was probably white at one point. With a grunt of effort, Dean got up and walked to the kitchen. But instead of getting food, he grabbed his phone and dialed Sam's number. He tapped his fingers impatiently on the counter as it rang.

"Come on Sammy, pick up your damn phone." he muttered under his breath. 

"Hi, you've reached Sam Winchester." Dean let out a breath and felt himself relax.

"Hey Sammy-"

"I can't pick up the phone right now, but leave me a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can." His heart dropped when he heard the message and the annoying 'beeep' that followed it. 

"Um, hey Sammy, it's me. Just calling to see how things are going over there. I haven't heard from you in a while. Did you get the books yet? What the hell's taking so long? I finished the hunt three days ago. You're being careful, right? You better be..." Dean's voice wavered as he was suddenly hit with a wave of emotion. It was just like when Sam left him to go to college, and Dean had called him over and over again, just to hear Sam's voice on the message. He cleared his throat and desperately fought back the urge to tell Sam how much he missed him. No, no chick flick moments. Pull yourself together, dammit!

"Uh, anyways, call me when you get the chance okay? ...Bye." He reluctantly ended the call and put his phone back on the counter. God, he missed his brother. He sighed and made sure the volume was turned all the way up on his phone before walking to their bedroom.

Now what he did next is something that he'll take to the grave with him. Something he's been doing ever since Sam left college to hunt again.

He walked over to Sam's suitcase of clothes that he'd left behind and rummaged around until he found what he was looking for. Sam's old worn out Stanford hoodie. He gripped the fabric tight and brought it up to his nose, taking a deep breath and inhaling the familiar scent of his baby brother. He smiled and quickly pulled his shirt over his head, replacing it with the oversized hoodie. It came down to the middle of his thighs and the sleeves easily covered his hands by at least three inches. It was light grey with darker grey letters plastered across the chest reading 'STANFORD', a proud reminder for Sam that he had made it into a very highly ranked college. It was worn thin from years of use and had little holes scattered on the cuffs and arms. One of the top corners of the big pocket on the front was hanging down limply and the drawstrings were uneven and frayed at the ends. Despite all that, this was still Sam's favorite hoodie and Dean was honestly surprised that he hadn't taken it with him. He spread his arms and nodded contently to himself, bringing his cloth covered hands to his nose for one more long sniff of pure Sam.

He walked back out to the living room and curled up on the couch, laying on his side and tucking his knees up to his chest. Sam's hoodie was big and comfortable and kept him warm. After several minutes of flipping through the 20 channels the crappy motel cable managed to get, Dean finally settled on an old western movie that looked like it was from the 1960's. He moved his hands up by his face and buried his nose into the sleeves of the hoodie. After about and hour he drifted off into a peaceful sleep with a small smile on his face.

~~

Sam grinned happily as he pulled into the small motel parking lot. All had gone well on his trip. He'd met up with the hunter at a local diner and then they went back to his house so Sam could see the books. They chatted for a while and the older hunter mentioned a huge library just one town over that was filled with lore books in the back. Sam ended up staying an extra day to go check it out. Now he was finally back home. Well... back at the motel anyways. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't a bit excited to finally see Dean again. He'd gotten a call from his brother about an hour and a half ago but he was filling the Impala at a gas station and hadn't been able to get to his phone in time. He thought about calling him back, especially since Dean had sounded a bit upset, but decided to just surprise him by coming back instead.

Sam grabbed the books from the passenger seat and got out of the Impala. He walked to their motel room and knocked on the door. No answer. He frowned and dug around in his pocket for the key. He fished it out and unlocked the door, stepping into the room and closing it behind him. 

"Dean?" he called out. Nothing. He sighed, hoping that Dean hadn't gone to a bar already. He could hear the TV on in the living room so he set the books down on a table by the door and walked out there. It was getting late and the room was dark, the only light coming from the dim television. 

"Dean?" he asked again. The only response he got was a soft snore. His head snapped over to the couch where Dean was sleeping. He walked over and looked down at his brother, smiling when he seen him. Dean was wearing his old Stanford hoodie. It was Sam's favorite one. He had actually caught Dean wearing it before, but he'd never said anything about it. He knew that it comforted him and helped put his mind at ease while he was away. It wasn't often, but whenever Sam had to leave for a long period of time he would always make sure to leave this hoodie behind for his brother. He reached his hand out and stoked his thumb affectionately across Dean's cheekbone. Dean shifted and smacked his lips together several times before relaxing again and resuming his snoring. Sam smiled softly and leaned in to gently kiss his forehead.

"I'm back, Dean." 

~~

In the morning Dean would wake up to find the TV turned off and Sam in bed. He would quickly replace the Stanford hoodie with one of his own, hoping to God that it had been too dark or that Sam had been too tired to notice. He would hurry out into the kitchen to make breakfast as a sort of 'welcome home' for Sam, although if anyone asked him he would insist that it was just because he was hungry and needed a break from fast food. And Sam would wake up and see the hoodie back in his suitcase and smile. He would shed his shirt and pull it on, walking out into the kitchen to find Dean plating their breakfast of eggs, bacon, and pancakes. Sam's favorite. 

Dean would ask about the hunt and Sam would tell him. They'd flip through the lore books and Sam would nerd out, and Dean would secretly watch him out of the corner of his eye, loving how excited his brother got about this stuff. Then they'd pack up their bags and hit the road.

Sam would wear his Stanford hoodie until he had to leave again. Whether it was for one day or one week, he'd make sure to leave it behind. Dean wouldn't last very long before sneaking into Sam's suitcase, removing the hoodie and tugging it on, renewed with Sam's comforting scent. He would cuddle up in it and fall asleep, waiting for his brother to return. 

And neither of them would ever mention it.


End file.
